


You Are My Sunshine

by alekscu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alekscu/pseuds/alekscu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even during the worst of times, Jean could rely on Marco to brighten his day. An obvious songfic with plenty of fluff, sex, and angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

_You are my sunshine_

Marco’s soft laughter seemed like the only thing that could lift Jean’s spirit in these times of hardship, when the only way out of this hostile wreck of a human world was the chance of him gaining a position in the Military Police and living within the Inner Wall. Even when he remembered just how fucked up the situation was, how everyone was at risk of getting eaten by some 50-foot tall (or taller) beast, Marco was there to calm his nerves, to tell him everything would be okay, even if they both knew that was a lie.

_My only sunshine_

Their first kiss was a gentle one, a small token of affection planted on Jean’s lips by the freckled brunette himself. It came as a shock at first to the younger teen, whose eyes widened in confusion as his best friend leaned in, his incredibly soft lips brushing against the blonde’s in one sudden, short motion. They both remained silent as Marco pulled away, his cheeks flush with color and a nervous smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Jean stared dumbly at his friend, not knowing how to respond to the new rush of feelings that were making themselves present.

“I have to go,” Marco glanced at the ground shyly, the blush on his cheeks deepening as he quickly left the spot where Jean stood, a multitude of questions left hanging in the thickening air around them.

_You make me happy_

It was in these brief moments of privacy that the two teenage boys took refuge in one another, smothering each other with kisses and soft touches that would get them kicked out of training if anyone were to find them like this.

They knew the rules, everyone did. Hell, a few people already had been kicked out for fooling around like this. That wouldn’t stop Jean and Marco, however. Out beyond the wall were hundreds, hell, thousands of titans just waiting to get their hungry maws around young men like themselves. If impending doom waited just on the other side, they might as well enjoy themselves while they had the time.

“I love you,” Jean whispered into the corner of Marco’s mouth, a genuine, heart-felt confession that he’d never expected from himself suddenly put into the open for the other.

_When skies are grey_

Deafening cracks of thunder rolled over the camp in the dead of the night, blinding streaks of lightning pouring through every barrack window as a heavy rain lashed down on the muddy ground outside.

Jean made little note of it as his fingers slid along the length of Marco’s hardened member, his lips hooked to the male’s jugular as he savored every hitched breath, every pleading whimper that escaped the teen’s writhing form.

“G-god..Jean..” Marco rolled his hips into the contact, matching the pumping motion of the blonde’s hand on his erection. It felt so good, so very good, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came if Jean continued at the pace he had set.   
  
“Marco,” Jean whispered into the brunette’s skin, “Marco..” It had become a mantra for him during these encounters, a reassurance that what he was feeling was completely real, that the only person he trusted in this world was his and his alone.   
  
Lightening flashed even brighter outside, and with a few more hearty strokes Marco came, the sounds of his climax muted by the crack of thunder that followed.

_You’ll never know dear how much I love you_

“Is that you…Marco?” Jean’s eyes widened with horror, thinking to himself that no, no this could not be him. This could not be who he believed it to be. Marco was smarter than that; Marco could outrun a titan any day.

Upon closer inspection of the corpse in front of him, however, the blonde’s worst fears were confirmed. Freckles dusted the pallid skin of what was left of the teen’s half-eaten face, in the arrangement that Jean had spent the last year kissing and counting repeatedly. Brown eyes that had once lit with such a cheery glow were now lifeless and dark, and what was left of the brunette’s petal-soft lips were now spread into a sort of deathly grimace, revealing Marco’s remaining teeth.

“No…no..”

In fact, most of Marco’s right side was completely gone. A few cracked ribs poked out of the hollow space left behind by the missing organs and muscles, a sight that nearly sent Jean to his knees with nausea.   
  
No.. no, this could not be happening..

Turning away with the urge to vomit, Jean’s vision blurred as hot, wet tears formed at the corners of his eyes, a muffled sob escaping from beneath his sanitation mask.   
  
“Marco!” he cried, his entire body racked with anguish as he wept for his friend, his lover. Gone, he was gone. If Jean hadn’t fucked up, if he hadn’t led Marco into danger, he would still be alive.

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

 


End file.
